


Listen Closely

by horizons



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff fluff, soulmate!AU, where you can hear what music your soulmate listens to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizons/pseuds/horizons
Summary: Prompt: a soulmate au where whenever your soulmate listens to music, you can hear it too and the only way you can find them is when the music they’re listening to gets louder the closer you are to them.--pure kakasaku fluff





	Listen Closely

For the first 12 years of his life, Kakashi only heard silence where he knew faint music should have played. After he turned 13, he found that there was finally something to listen to. He just wasn’t exactly sure how to feel when lullabies began to play incessantly. 

Maybe it was some twisted joke from the gods, to make his soulmate so much younger than him. 

With the sound of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star faintly playing in the background, Kakashi reacted as he normally would – he ignored his newfound soulmate and banished their existence to the deepest recesses of his emotional subconscious.

For the next couple years however, only kid friendly music would reach his ears. As the product of a fucked up childhood, he knew better than to mess with his soulmate’s development. At least one of them should be normal, right? In the meantime, he managed to erase any swear words and questionable songs from his music library. He began to count away the years until she reached an age suitable for more mature music.

Though it was awkward to only listen to censored music during his high school and college years, the girls he hooked up with found it just oh so romantic that he was giving up so much for the one he was fated for. He always remembered to send up a thank you to his soulmate for being his unwilling wingwoman during those times.

He knew immediately that she had reached her teen years when the music began to have a disgustingly pop vibe to it. The crooning of the latest Top 40 artists would infiltrate his every sense. It seemed that she was one of those teenagers that were always listening to music.

Though Kakashi had told himself he would never try and make an impression on his soulmate, he knew that he would not survive for long if her taste in music would be like this forever. It was a little easier to ignore children’s rhymes and songs, but the infectious quality of pop music left him reciting lyrics much too often.

It was already embarrassing enough that Genma had caught him humming the latest Ariana Grande hit in the faculty lounge. He could not and would not deal with another blow to his already admittedly fragile ego.

When he wasn’t working as a lecturer at the local university, Kakashi would repeatedly play his favorite classic and indie rock bands. He often found himself falling asleep to The Black Keys and waking up to The Strokes. During his commutes, he would listen to The Clash and The Who. There were very few times of silence during this self-assigned mission of his.

Though it took many years, he found that his soulmate’s taste in music began to reflect his. He would inwardly chuckle every time she played a song that he was itching to hear. He even found that he had grown to like the other genres she was a fan of. He didn’t think he’d enjoy rap or R&B, but her taste was becoming well refined as she grew older.

One day, Kakashi found himself waiting at the local bus stop that would take him to Konoha University. His fickle and untrustworthy car had finally given up on him. Though the mechanics assured him that their work would be quick and thorough, he was sorely disappointed to be another pitiful user of public transportation. The only reprieve to an otherwise disappointing situation was that his soulmate was currently listening to one of his favorite songs: Sinister Kid by The Black Keys.

When the bus finally arrived, Kakashi stood up and held his briefcase in one hand and the proper amount of fare in the other. As he boarded, he noticed to himself how crowded it really was. There seemed to only be one seat open next to a pink haired young woman who had her headphones on. Distractedly, he realized that as he walked closer to her, the music began to get louder. As he slid into the seat, it was almost at an unbearable volume. 

Kakashi scowled to himself, the expression hidden by the thick black scarf that wrapped around his neck. One thing he hated about the bus was that people truly had no manners. His commute would be another 30 minutes, and he already knew his thin patience would not last if she continued to blast her music.

“Ahem,” Kakashi poked her in the shoulder to grab her attention. 

Bright viridian eyes looked over at him as she turned away from the window. Small hands peeked out of her oversized sweater as she slipped her headphones down to rest on her neck. “Yes? Can I help you?” she asked politely.

“Can you turn your music down? It’s uh, really, really loud…” he mumbled sheepishly as he sent her an eye crinkling smile. He wasn’t ready to see such an admittedly stunning woman looking back at him. He tried his hardest to not be distracted by her overwhelmingly colorful features. He always was a sucker for a pretty face... _‘Stay angry Hatake. Don’t let her looks diminish your anger,’_ he reminded himself determinedly. 

Her thin pink eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she processed his statement. “U-uh…” she stuttered out. Her hands slipped into her pocket and fumbled for her phone. “I don’t know what to say, but my music is only at the third level. See?” she gestured to the display screen that proved how she was being a respectful fellow commuter. 

“A-ah, but I can hear it so loudly. It’s almost as if I can hear it word for…” Kakashi trailed off as realization dawned on his face. This little slip of a woman was the one he was destined to be with. When he glanced over to look at her, it seemed she had reached the same conclusion too.

“So… you’re the reason why I don’t listen to only bubblegum pop anymore, huh?” she shot him a wide and white toothed smile. Her playful eyes zeroed in on him and he gulped under her gaze. Quirking her head to the side, she held out a hand for him to shake. “I’m Haruno Sakura. It’s nice to finally meet you, _soulmate._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English sounds a little questionable, I (obviously) don’t have a beta and lately, my English has been suffering for some unknown reason!! I also churned this out over the course of three hours so there might be more errors than usual.  
> I’m also on the fence about the ending. I like how things are left in the air, but let me know if you’d like to see a small sequel to this piece. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
